Bones To Bananas
Bones To Bananas turns all normal bones and big bones in your inventory into bananas, which heal up to 200 life points each. This spell can be used to stay in combat without having to use a bank for a long time; however, due to the relatively high cost of a nature rune, bones, and low healing ability of bananas, it is rarely used. If you are casting the spell only for Magic experience, add only one bone to your inventory at a time as it turns all bones in inventory into bananas for only 25 experience per spell regardless of number of bones. At least one bone or big bone must be in your inventory to be able to cast the spell. Some players use the spell to help train Summoning, since bananas are used in making fruit bat pouches. It can be quicker to gather bones in places near banks where a lot of fighting occurs rather than going to Karamja (even by teleport) and picking bananas there. When the spell first came out in 2001, it was called Bones to bread and required no nature runes. This spell may be transferred to a piece of soft clay at a lectern in the Study of a Player-owned house, creating a magic tablet. The same runes are required, as well as the magic level needed to cast the spell, and the magic experience is gained at the time the tablet is created. The default option is to 'Break' this tablet, which casts the spell, but does not give any experience. Bones To Bananas can be used to convert any bones up to and including big bones after an update on 17 November 2009. Cost The spell has 50% chance of not using any runes if a player completed hard Lumbridge and Draynor Tasks. The advantage lasts 10 times each day. The required runes must still be in your inventory to cast it even if they are not used. Note that this does not work when trying to make tablets. With a full inventory of 27 bones (and a stack of Nature Runes), there is a profit of - ) * 27 - }} coins per spell assuming a mud staff is equipped and that runes were used. Trivia *This is, in all probability, the spell which added to infamously unlucky pirate Unlucky Jenkins's resume of bad luck (It turned his ribs to bananas, which were promptly ripped out by monkeys). *The spell is possibly a reference to the song "I Like Bananas (Because They Have No Bones)" by The Hoosier Hot Shots. The lyrics of the song state: "I don’t like your peaches, They are full of stones, But I like bananas, Because they have no bones". Bones To Peaches might also be a reference to this song. *If you have bones in your inventory, but none that work with the spell, you get a message that states "The bones you're holding aren't suitable for bananification." See also *Bones to Peaches fi:Bones to Bananas es:Bones to Bananas nl:Bones to Bananas